castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Running an F2P account
WARNING THIS IS AN UNFINISHED ARTICLE, I WILL FINISH LATER. Running an F2P account can be difficult; especially due to the shortage of gems, or HBC (Honor Badge Crisis). However, you can get a pretty decent account without spendind a single penny. Here's how: Ways to get Gems Gems are a vital resource in the game. There are very hard to get, but here's the best ways to get them. 1) Daily Sign-in. Yep, this is the most obvious one. Try and sign-in every day and you get i| The daily reward (includes 40 gems) ii| The weekly reward (includes 200 gems) iii| The sign-in (is 5 gems) iv| The title rewards (they vary from 0-100 gems depending on might) 2) Arena. Specifically the 'Lost Battlefield,' If you play every day and win a half of all matches, you still should get 210 gems (per week) 3) Bazaar. Sometimes, the Bazaar can even give gems for free (or 1 gem, for like 150) 4) Hero trials (On L12 Easy, you can even get max.110 gems, but it will depend on the level you choose) You get an extra chance to challenge the Hero's trial every 6 hours, and you can get average 35 gems when you strike on the gems instead of Honor Badges / Hero cards /Level 9 Talent runes. 5) The Quests area. LOOK OUT FOR THIS ONE!!! You can get 300 gems if you save the talent refresh card to use when the Quest comes up, or you can buy one for 300 merits at the Trade Merits shop, if it is open. Also, another quest is to donate shards (1-500 minimum) to your guild which will get you 25 gems. Hiring a hero or sacrifice may give you 25 gems (TIP: Just spend 5 shards to get a slime) and consuming a hero/sacrifice can also give you 25 gems. Sometimes, hiring a hero using gems gives you 150 gems, so you bascially get a free roll. Buying talent refresh cards for 4,000 merits at the Trade Merits shop is (normally) worth it. Events The events page. Yes, you're F2P, but sometimes the events page has good rewards for everyone (even F2P's) so make sure you have a glance or two at that every day. Examples (2018 only): i| Pirate Booty; you get a free roll for stuff (After that, even 150 gems is cheap) ii| Discount store. Whilst the prices are high, they can be fair if you get a high discount rate. (80% off+ recommended) iii| Fountain Fortuna (a free wish is given every day whilst it being open) iv| Advent Calendar event, which has some awesome rewards v| Hero collecter: Some big rewards here; and if it's a common hero, you can even roll with Honor Badges to get them (But don't roll more than 5-a-day, because the HB cost increases like crazy!) vi| Thunder Gods gift, (which is one free go when its on) Beaware, on this one though, don't spend gems; it's a waste because you probably won't get something worth 150 gems anyway. vii| There's loads more, but I'll stop here. Bazaar The Bazaar. Yes. Normally, you pay to buy things, but if you check them out (especially the bottom ones) you can get amazing 1 gem packs filled with resources worth at least 500 gems. Sometimes, there's also resource packs for 300, 5,000, 11,000 and 23,000/69,000 gems (only the 300 gems one is worth it, in my opinion) Title packs Decide where you think they are worth buying, then buy them (I reccomend that the HB pack one, the ones with legendary heroes and the ones with talent refresh cards should be brought, and are definitely worth it)